


Iruka Blows

by mandapandabug



Series: Kakashi and Gai Challenges [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Umino Iruka, Innuendo, Kakashi and Gai Challenges, Pining Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug
Summary: Iruka is the best in the village, perhaps even the shinobi world! Gai and Kakashi don't know what they got themselves into when the added Iruka to their challenge. Kakashi may never be the same after seeing those lips in action.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka
Series: Kakashi and Gai Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Iruka Blows

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack. I never write this little, but I enjoyed it haha. Hope you do too! I cackled when I thought of it at 2am. This is clearly a 2am story.  
> I was thinking that chewing gum can be sexy, puckering up and blowing... then it just popped in my head! Anyway, just had to get it out there. Have fun dolls.

“My eternal rival!” Gai spun into Kakashi’s peripheral view, and he put away his Icha Icha to stare at his friend. “I have a challenge to break our standing tie!” Gai pirouetted, placing his hands into odd vogue-like positions around his face.

Rock Lee watched starry-eyed. “You’ll win for sure Gai-sensei!”

Kakashi tried not to roll his one eye. He failed, but he tried.

“If you accept, I have all the materials here. We will be… using this gum… to see… who is more youthful and vigorous… in bubble blowing!” Gai beamed and held out chewing gum to Kakashi, teeth shining like the sun itself.

“Gai, I can’t blow a bubble with my mask,” Kakashi said coolly.

Gai’s body fell like a marionette whose master dropped her strings. Lee looked panicked between the jonin.

At that moment, salvation arrived. Iruka was looking into his messenger bag as he left the academy grounds, seemingly unaware of the commotion on the empty street ahead of him. It was late, but Iruka could often be seen leaving school well after hours. He tended to grade at his desk rather than at home.

Kakashi may or may not have known this when he chose this area to read in.

“Just the ninja I wanted to see,” Kakashi whispered, single eye shining with mischief. He turned to Gai, but with Iruka well within hearing range, and said, “Iruka-sensei can cover for me.” Iruka perked up at his name, Kakashi looked over at him as he continued, “you know, there is a rumor going around, sensei, that you blow better than anyone else in all of the land of fire.”

Iruka blanched. Gai’s smile returned and he giddily turned to face Iruka. “A worthy rival then!”

Iruka blanched harder. “Wha… What?” He was blushing from his scalp to his toes, he was sure of it. Kakashi looked like the devil himself, with that shit-eating grin on his face. Iruka knew, even under the mask, what those stupid lips were doing.

“Maa, Iruka-sensei, would you be so kind as to take my place in a bubble-gum blowing contest with Gai? We are tied in our competitions and I believe you could win it all for me.” Kakashi explained, having filled his ‘make Iruka blush’ quota for the day.

Iruka didn’t have time to respond, Gai suddenly thrust two pellets of bubble-gum in his palm.

“My dear, earnest, hardworking, sensei, I will go first in this competition.” Gai enthusiastic as ever, popped two nuggets into his mouth and chewed so quickly Iruka and Kakashi exchanged a worried glace at one another.

Iruka dropped the gum in his own mouth as well, hoping to get his gum ready and his attempts over with sooner.

Within a minute, much to soon in Iruka’s professional opinion, Gai was blowing a bubble. It was a big one for the clear novice.

“Wow Gai-sensei! You’re amazing at everything.” Lee said with a pointed stare. Iruka was worried about the boy’s hero worship. As much as Iruka liked Gai for his kindness, impeccable mission reports, enthusiasm, and tight jump suits (showing off some great muscle definition), he didn’t think it was healthy for Lee to be so obsessed.

Gai made a wild gesture with his arms when the bubble stopped getting bigger. Lee jumped into action, using a very large set of measuring tongs, he gentle placed the two pincers on either side of the apex of the bubble. He then locked the mechanism and used a ruler on the ground to measure the distance between the tong’s ends.

“Wow! 36 cm, sensei, I have never seen a bigger bubble. I image Kakashi will be one down on the score board after this!” Lee exclaimed, and Iruka was happy that Lee was not on Kakashi’s side, but Gai was not winning this challenge.

They all turned to look at him, serious as he chewed the sweet gum. It had already lost most of its taste, but the best bubble making gum generally did.

Iruka stared Kakashi right in his smug face as he puckered his lips and blew a pathetically small bubble. Kakashi didn’t met his eyes, staring at those plump lips instead. 

Iruka continued his dead stare as he brought the tiny, may be 2 cm, bubble back into his mouth and popped it.

The pop was incredibly loud in the stillness of the street at dusk on a Wednesday evening. It sounded almost violent. It snapped Kakashi’s eye to met Iruka’s glinting gaze.

“Iruka-sennsei… Is… Is that your attempt?” Gai said quietly for once.

“No, that was Kakashi’s attempt.” Iruka didn’t turn to Gai for his response, he kept eye contact with Kakashi the entire time. Smirking as he said, “this is my attempt,” before pursing his lips a second time.

And then, let the records show, Iruka blew the biggest bubble ever seen in the land of Fire.

When he stopped blowing and made a “come over” gesture to Lee, the boy sprung into action. He repeated his actions with Iruka’s bubble, having to strain the tongs to their maximum to reach all the way around. He thought he was prepared for all sized bubbles with his instruments. Luckily, they just fit.

Lee measured the diameter on his ruler and stood slack-jawed for a moment. “61 cm.” He finally said.

Iruka sucked the air back out of the bubble, having to do this over multiple breaths since it was such a big bubble. He took the dangling deflated remnant of the bubble out of his mouth, and stuck the used gum onto Kakashi’s cheek, over his mask.

“I win.” Iruka sauntered away, not looking back once at the three jaws hitting the floor.

“He really is the best blower in Fire,” Lee whispered completely innocent to Kakashi’s original double meaning.

Kakashi could only think, ‘I’ve never been so turned on,’ as he stared at Iruka’s back as he walked into the sunset. Absentmindedly he peeled the gum off his face and quickly put it into his mouth, pulling his mask away and dropping the sticky resin into his mouth quickly, chewing the gum as he continued watching Iruka.

“Well,” Gai began, finally having picked his jaw of the ground. He slapped Kakashi on the back, “that’s 51 me, 51 you, and 1 Iruka. I will train even harder now.”

“Yeah.” Kakashi replied dumbly. Iruka had turned a corner and Kakashi blinked, brought back to the land of the living, spell broken. “I did not expect that.”

“Iruka is full of surprises it would seem! We should train and probably not challenge him again. We are still tied.”

“Gai I couldn’t care less about that.” Kakashi said as he nonchalantly took his book back out.

“My cool and hip rival! Always so cool.” Gai squeezed out, tears streaming down his face. “Come Lee! We will swim 10k up-stream to increase our lung capacity!” and Gai and Lee disappeared as well.

Kakashi watched them sprint away, shook his head, and then walked back to his apartment. Once alone, he removed his mask, and practiced blowing a bubble. He made it about to the size of his head before it popped and deflated, sticking lightly to his chin. “Damn.”

Kakashi spent the whole night using Iruka’s gum to practice blowing bubbles. He swore to himself he would beat Iruka and claim his rightful place as the best blower in Fire.


End file.
